


whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same

by staywithme_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Soldiers AU, a gift for ma boo, daemons AU, those idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithme_13/pseuds/staywithme_13
Summary: To know he was loved to actually feel it was so different and he never wanted to go back.





	whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same

**Author's Note:**

> -first of: aaaaaaaaaaa  
> -second of: you deserve better, sarah and one day i will give it to you

No one truly knows the secret about the link between daemons and their humans. It’s a sacred thing. 

Not everyone has one, though.

Those called mundanes, have to reach inside themselves, to find their spiritual balance to call their souls to get their physical forms. It’s a long and draining process, that not many are even willing to pursue, and even less succed. 

And then there’s another kind of people, who are born with their companions and would never know a lonely day in their lives since one can’t live without the other.

The nephilims, who claimed to be blessed by the angels, whose blood made them faster, stronger and entitled enough to rule above everyone else.

There was the creatures of the night, vampires who in the wake for their new life would find their daemon waiting for them right beside their grave. No one knows what makes a soul take form when their human die like that to reborn.

There were the werewolves, who always had wolf daemons. A beginning of a pack, even between just both of them. Lots of people theorized that the pain of the transformation, described as unbearable was enough to bring out their daemons, but there was little evidence. 

The warlocks, immortal and sometimes ancient beings who were just as powerful as they were considered unnatural. The way they were able to be away from their daemon like any distance was nothing. How magic drummed in their veins and they keep themselves hidden for the world unless something terrible was about to happen.

It was a cold night when the warlock came back from their hiding.

 

* * *

 

The Rosales siblings were in the control room when Inquisition’s representatives strolled in, without sparing a glance to anyone around. They knew it was something about the sightings of warlocks all around the world. They watched the representatives disappearing in their mother’s office, dreading already what that could mean.

“I heard that the last time warlocks were seen it was during the uprising,” Isabela whispered to her brothers. “I wonder how they always know when something it’s about to happen.”

“They probably send their daemons to spy on us or something like that,” Lukas whispered back.

“Don’t say that, it’s creepy.” Maximillian hugged the otter that was in his arms. Being still a child, Max’s daemon still hadn’t settled, and in a second it was turned in a white mouse. “How can they bare?”

“No one knows.” Isabela rumpled the brown hair of her little brother. “It’s part of their magic, I suppose.”

“It doesn’t really matter.” Lukas hit his tight with his fist twice, before starting to walk away, his daemon, a beautiful black panther called Sasha on his heels. It took barely five seconds until his sibling followed him too. “If another conflict like the uprising is about to happen, the real question is if the warlocks will side with us or not.”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Max asked curiously. “We are the good guys.”

Lukas and Isabela froze for a second, avoiding eye contact. They knew both of them were thinking of the same thing. How the uprising was led by one of their own, and only have gone that far because for way too long the Inquisition turned a blind eye. If for refusal to see that one of their best had gone astray or honestly because they didn’t care about the amount of people who died as long it wasn’t nephilims. In the end, it wasn’t just when Frederick Adler striked against the Inquisition, trying to seize power that the Inquisition joined the forces who were fighting him off?

“It depends on what is suppose to happen, Max.” Lukas smiled at him. “Maybe it’s something that it’s best to sit out, you know? Maybe they are only here to warn everyone.”

“That’s nice of them, then.” Max decided, his tone very serious. “If it's something they can be neutral, they don’t need to do anything, but they are still doing it.”

“That’s right, Maxie.” Isabela laughed at the promptness of him. “But don’t talk about it with mother, ok? You know she doesn’t like us talking about this kind of stuff.”

“But it’s unfair!” Max whined. “Lukas can go to meetings all the time!”

“I’m the only adult in here.” Lukas scoffed. “You will go to when you are of age.”

“But it will take forever!”

“Only ten years.”

“That’s forever!”

“When you grow up you will start to dread it and to appreciate your freedom more.” Isabela bopped his nose.

“Isabela, you are still sixteen, why are you talking like a sixty veteran?” Lukas arched an eyebrow.

She stopped walking, waiting for them to stop too. When they did and turned to her she gave Lukas her best death glare before speaking again: “Why can’t you let me be happy?”

* * *

James Arany entered the building with his Akita Inu daemon on his heels. Lana was running back and forth, but the corridor wasn’t large like one would expect for the most important military post in the country. He knew this was currently being lead by Maria Rosales, a first in the whole history of the Inquisition. While women were welcomed to join the staff and medic centers, to see a woman in a position of power in the military was unheard of. 

The other medic of his team was buzzing with energy, some of them in their first assignment. James was supposed to be the second in command and therefore put some order in the group, but first: he wasn’t an organized person; second: he didn’t know where they needed to go since his boss just bailed for some girl, and third and not less important: he hadn’t the faintest idea of what he was doing. So he gave himself a pep talk in the morning and prepared for a day full of ‘fake it until you make it’ but the world was demanding already too much of him.

“So, I assume you guys are the new medic team?” A deep voice called from behind, and when James turned just to see a young man approaching. James gave one look to those biceps and his mind was only saying: YES!

“Yes,” James remembered that words existed and it was good to use them. “I’m sorry, we are a bit lost. James Arany.” He offered his hand, and he possibly would have offered the rest of his body too if the Inquisition wouldn’t have burned him on site if they were to know his preferences.

“Lukas Rosales.” The young man had a firm handshake and James trying to not let his mind linger of how much it wasn’t fair. “Let me guide you to your station.”

James would prefer to be guided to another type of room, but life was rarely fair.

A beautiful black panther followed Lukas, and James reflected in such daemon. Lonesome, elusive, stealthy and sometimes temperamental. It could be either a good or a bad sign, depending on what you were looking for.

“May I ask where is your superior?” Lukas broke the silence.

“I don’t think to snitch on my boss is a good way to start my new job.” James laughed and winked a Lukas, and then watched with badly concealed delight how Lukas blushed prettily.

“Don’t worry, his dalliances are well known.” Lukas’ voice was somehow softer. “I just need to know if we can expect him here today. Truth is, you will be on your own most of the time. He only shows up for signing off the reports.

“Oh, how lovely” James grimaced. “Well, keep that in mind for the first couple of weeks, then. It will take me a while to get used to this place and not get lost.”

“I could show you around.” Lukas offered, and then they arrived at the door of the medic station. “At least to the main places.”

James pursed his lips, thinking about what to answer. Lukas’ face was open, his offering genuine. It didn’t seem like he had any second intentions. Just wanting to help a fellow soldier out. It was a good thing, but James couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. 

“Well, if it wouldn't be a bother, I would like to take up on you kind offering.” He answered, at last.

“I will let you set up, for now.” Lukas smiled. “I have a meeting now, but at lunch, I could give you the grand tour.”

“See you later, then.” James waved Lukas off, but stand there watching him walk away for a minute.

“Amara” James whispered to his daemon, after making sure they were alone in the corridor. “Go.”

And she disappeared in the maze of halls.

* * *

“What do you mean there’s a spy?” Lukas’ mind was spinning from all the information his mother just gave him. 

“There isn’t much to know beyond this.” Maria sipped her tea. “In the last few days, we got lots of news recruits and the High Command is sure the warlocks sent someone here.”

“But… why?” 

“Well, when you find out who is it, we will be able to ask,” Maria grumbles exasperated. “After, you will take whoever it is out of the equation.”

“Mother, you know I don’t condone murder.” Lukas’ voice was hard, but Maria just waved off.

“It’s not murder, it’s war.”

“What war?”

“Lukas, you are a soldier.” Maria put her teacup in her desk with force. “And you have your orders.”

Lukas wanted to say so much more. How his mother eternal fear of losing her position turned her in the exact opposite of what made her rise in the first place. Now she was barely a drone, following every order. But he took a deep breath since it wasn’t his place to talk like this to his commander.

“I can give you your spy.” But he wouldn’t kill anyone, Lukas completed in his head.

* * *

Lukas did give James the tour he promised, and, to James surprise, he also gave a lot of fun gossip about people who they passed by. At first, James thought Lukas would be standoffish, a quiet type of person, but after all, Lukas just wasn’t loud.

“I have to say, I didn’t think you were the gossipy type,” James told him when they were eating lunch in the cafeteria.

Lukas shrugged his shoulders, but his smile was blinding.

“There isn’t much to do around here.”

“Don’t tell me that, having to wake at six in the morning is enough reason for me to dread work days,” James grumbled, his hand going to his chest in a dramatic gesture.

“Why did you get this job then?”

“I have bills to pay.” James grabbed a piece of bread and offered it to Lana, but she only gave him a dirty look from where she was sitting. “See? My daemon is a fancy bitch.”

“She really doesn’t look very happy.” Lukas scratched his daemon head.

“This place isn’t big enough for her to run,” James explained. “I will take her outside later.”

“There’s a patio you can take her on level three.” Lukas pointed out. “We can go there after we finish here. There is a great view.”

“I bet you take all your girls there.” James let the flirty line out before he could stop himself. His shameless self was a blessing and a curse.

Lukas froze for a second, and James noticed his brown eyes darting left and right, probably wondering if anyone were eardroping, but they were alone at their table.

“Sore topic?” James laughed nervously, regretting running off his mouth. If he got a penny every time he did, he would the richest man in the whole world.

“No.” Lukas paused, before staring at him for a solid minute. There was something about being assessed by Lukas that made James feel like he was glued to his seat, like at any careless movement he would scare Lukas off. “There’s no girls, that’s all.”

“Is that so?” James said offhanded, not knowing exactly what he should say to go back to the easy mood. He could see by the hard line of Lukas’s shoulders and the slight tremor in his hands the reason for why there wasn’t have been any girls. Maybe that should be the time when James would just back off and protect his own secret, but he was never the one to walk away. “As far as I know, you are right. There’s other people to enjoy the patio with.”

Lukas let out the breath he was holding.

“I’m glad” Lukas whispered, “to meet someone who understands.”

“You will come to see that I’m very understanding.”

* * *

After lunch, they didn’t go to see the patio, the conversation having turned heavier than either of them intended. It was hard to look into each others eyes and go back to pretending. 

James could feel Lana judging eyes on him, but he couldn’t care less. It was enough he had to hide his magic, his mission. He never were any good with secrets. The only reason why he took his job was because like all the warlocks, he was enraged when he discovered that the Morning Star had been stolen.

No one had a clue about who did it, so warlocks went all around the world trying to figure it out. 

Protecting that piece of stone, rumored to have fallen on Earth during the fall of the angels, were the closest thing they had of a religion.

So here was he, trying to find out if the Inquisition had anything to do with it.

Not the best time to find pretty boys to flirt with, no matter how much James liked to flirt. So, that would be the last time. No more funny business. Next time Lukas invited him, or offered something, James would say no.

Giving himself a pat on the back, he carried on with his day.

* * *

But in the next morning…

“Hey, James, want to go for a run? I could show you the city and I bet Lana would enjoy it too.”

“That would be great! Let me just change my clothes.

* * *

Or the following day...

“Lukas, I heard about a game room?”

“Oh, yeah. It isn’t nothing too fancy, but we could play darts, if you want.”

“Perfect, let’s go.”

* * *

Or the next one…

“I didn’t take you for a sore loser.”

“I didn’t lose, you cheated!”

* * *

Or the whole month, when almost every night they played chess in the library, sometimes just gossiping around, sometimes treading deeper subjects.

“I’m not saying it’s a sacrifice or anything, but sometimes it’s such a pain work for my own mother.” Lukas said one night. “There’s things that I want to say to her when I don’t agree with some decisions, but it’s not the type of thing you can say to your boss. The lines are so blurred, because she orders me as a soldier, but if I succeed it’s because how she raised me to be such a good soldier, but if I fail, how dare I to embarrass her like that?”

“It must be a lot of pressure.” James whispered to him. “But you can still talk to her. Maybe not in front of everybody, but at home.”

“It would only start a fight.”

“Some things are worth fighting for.”

Looking at Lukas like that, seeing his shoulders quiver for whatever pressure his mom were putting on him was hard to see. It was hard to remember he was like all the others nephilims too, because at each day, James saw more that maybe it wasn’t the case.

“For example,” James moved a piece on the board, pretending he was just making conversation. “The uprising. I bet all those old men wish now that someone had to fight them so they could had seen the truth sooner.”

Lukas scoffed.

“Everything was doomed from the start. The High Command would never see reason, no matter who presented the case. If those nephilims hadn’t died, they wouldn’t have moved a finger.” He took a deep breath, eyes on the board, thinking about his next move. “But that’s how things are around here. If it isn’t right on their faces, they are happy to let it be. For better or worse.”

“How would this blindness do any good?”

“Some of us need this to keep going.” Lukas looked at him like he was crazy. “It’s not like everyone could be whatever they want and still do this job.”

“It shouldn’t matter.”

“But it does.”

Lukas tone was so final that James had to stop and think for a second. How to let this boy know that he wasn’t in the wrong? Damned will be the Inquisition and their stupid rules and prejudices.

“Do you think it affects your work?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Lukas made his move. “To change anything I would end up discovered and lose my position. To be disgracefully discharged would ruin whatever chances I could have elsewhere. I don’t want to be a mártir.”

“I get that.” And James truly did. “But don’t you wanna to be happy?”

“I am happy.” And Lukas’ expression was so offended that James laughed, just to have his breath taken away from how Lukas just softened after that.

“Are you now?”

Lukas pondered the question, biting his lower lip.

“I think…” He started, but had to pause to take a deep breath. “I think I’m lonely.” He laughed self-despreciality. “I never… I never even truly kissed anyone. Everyone like us is too afraid around here, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” James got up from his seat under the startled eyes of Lukas Rosales. “I’m not afraid, Lukas. Or at least I think there’s worse things to be afraid of in this world. I will be in my room.” He whispered before turning away.

He didn’t dare to look and see if Lukas was following him.

* * *

But Lukas did.

None of them could actually believe it, but they were on James’ bed, their legs interlocked, Lukas hands on his hair and his hand under Lukas shirt. 

Lukas followed him many nights, but what made James’ heart to ache was to feel Sasha throughout his bond with Lana, when both daemons were a bundle on the floor and he and Lukas were just lying together.

It felt more than a hookup. More than just kissing a pretty boy. It felt real and James didn’t know what to do with it. He never wished for feelings. He liked Lukas, had an undeniable attraction for him and didn’t wanted him to be miserable, but he didn’t know how they get here, trading secrets in the middle of a quiet night, with Lukas running his fingers by James’ face like he was handling something precious and unique.

He didn’t asked for this.

Not when he was lying to Lukas. Not when he was sure the Morning Star was somewhere in this building and he couldn’t find where. Was he even really looking? When he knew that finding it meant that he would have to leave?

Lana started licking Sasha’s ear and Lukas shivered, biting his own lip to not let a sound out and James didn’t even had in here to be mad at his traitorous daemon. Daemons were a manifestation of one’s soul, after all. She would always be telling the truth he could never say.

“James?” A whisper.

“Yes?”

“Do you think…” Lukas licked his lip, his cheeks turning pink. “Do you think you would ever want to sleep with me?”

James smiled, praying his sadness wasn’t showing. Because there was nothing he would love more.

“I don’t want to rush things with you.” He said instead. And it wasn’t that far from the truth. He cared way too much to handle things carelessly. “It’s something you have to be sure. It’s not like a first time can be done twice.”

“I am sure.” Lukas smiled, and he had dimples and James was weak. “But I get it. I don’t want to rush either.”

“I wish I could run away with you.” James let it out before he could stop himself.

Lukas smile became sad.

“Sometimes I wish it too.”

* * *

Lukas walked through the agitated soldiers while the alarms were blaring, feeling the weight in this backpack. He didn’t looked at anyone, just walked.

He followed James advice. He talked to his mother. And she finally gave him answers.

Of how the Inquisition is convinced the Morning Star is the secret of why warlocks can be away from their daemons. Of how far they had gone to prove it, with no success. Of how they still hadn’t see how wrong they were.

Of how his own mother had taken part of it and had the Morning Star in her possession. How their next move was to strike against warlocks covens so they would steal their secrets.

“James.” He called right after he entered the medic station.

Lukas didn’t even gave him time to greet him back, just grabbed him by the shoulder and took him to a private med bay, their daemons following. He ignored how Sasha was rubbing herself on Lana, not wanting to acknowledge what his daemon was already suffering over.

“Here.” He took the backpack and gave it to James. “Take this and go.”

“What?” James squealed. “Lukas-”

“It’s the Morning Star.” Lukas smiled when James gasped. “You are the worst spy ever, you know that?”

“How did you know?” James hugged the backpack, almost shaking.

Lukas took on of his hands, and kissed his knuckles and James felt his magic buzzing again and he understood. They stared at each other and Lukas could see the moment of realization.

“How long…?”

“Since the beginning.” Lukas smiled shyly. “It was my mission to find you. I just didn’t know that it was by my mother’s order but… life’s I guess. I was always meant to find you.”

“Lukas-”

“You have to go, they are striking against the warlocks!” Lukas urged him. “They think the stone is the reason why you are able to be away from your daemons and they want to capture someone who will tell them who. They won’t stop. They have been experimenting and all the failed attempts didn’t make them change their minds.”

“Will you come with me?” James asked, his heart almost at a stop.

“James…” Lukas had to avert his gaze. “I don’t have a choice.”

“Everyone has a choice, Lukas.” James grabbed his face and made Lukas look at him. “Don’t let anyone make this choice for you.”

“I don’t want to leave my family behind” Lukas’ eyes where glassed by tears. “They are so young, and… even my mother… she isn’t perfect, but…” He took a raggering breath. “I’m afraid, James.”

“I can protect you.” James kissed his tears away. “I can protect all of you, even from afar. Just tell me you want me and I will be forever yours.”

“All I ever want to do is to love you.” Lukas confessed with rushed words.

“Then do it.” James pleaded. 

And he was ready to plead some more, when he felt a foreigner touch on his leg just when Lukas let a pleased breathe out. He look down, and surely Sasha was there, and James could contain himself and he touched her back. Lukas dropped his head into his shoulder.

James didn’t have to look to see the moment Lana decided to do the same. He just felt the devastating love in one touch in the physical form of his soul. To know he was loved to actually feel it was so different and he never wanted to go back.


End file.
